Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to a fiber optic distribution network solutions for indoor applications, particularly for multiple dwelling units. The fiber optic network solution can include a transition box that provides a termination and slack storage point to transition from a vertical run riser cable to a drop cable that feeds multiple users on a distribution level of the multiple dwelling unit and to transition from vertical run riser cable to a distribution cable that optically connects to a feeder cable through a local convergence point at a lower level of the MDU.
Technical Background
In the world of the ever-increasing need for broadband bandwidth optical cables have become the main part of telecommunication networks. Optical cables can transmit voice signals, data signals and video signals for very long distances with very high speed. Developments of optic telecommunication networks allow the connection of the end user directly to the optical fiber. This kind of network technology known as FTTH technology (fiber to the home) requires extending an “all optical” communication network closer to the subscribers. As a result such telecommunication networks include large number distribution points from a distribution cable to an end user or subscriber.
One of the key parts of the FTTH network is the last mile connection which often is an indoor installation. Different kinds of buildings like multiple dwelling units and apartments require complicated cabling systems which might mean that there are many separated cables, each one to connect one subscriber. Installation of many cables which provide the connection between a main distribution point (which usually is located in the basement or in another place of the building) and the end user may cause many problems with routing through the wall or levels of the building. As a result, such installations consume a lot of time and costs.